


Paint How You See Me

by starvingartist_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvingartist_17/pseuds/starvingartist_17
Summary: There was one portrait Ron never attempted though. He couldn’t bring himself to put her face on paper. It just wouldn’t feel right. He was too scared to get it wrong. And the thought of never seeing her again was too painful to consider
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Paint How You See Me

Ron Weasley was one of many children. Bill was the oldest and coolest, Charlie was always travelling the world, Percy the family pride was Head Boy. Even Fred and George got attention due to their constant pranks. And Ginny. Anyone could tell Ginny was the favorite by a long shot. The youngest and the only girl, Ginny had no choice but to be their parent’s joy. Ron on the other hand was very ordinary. The one thing he’d managed to do right was make friends with Harry Potter but even that seemed to bring him more trouble than glory.  
The one thing that Ron had were his drawings; but even that was taken away when his parents could no longer afford the endless amounts of paper and pencils. So, Ron turned to doodling on spare bits of parchment with charcoal he dug out of fires. His favorite thing to draw was Hedwig and she often stood still and modeled for him as long as he gave her some of his lunch in return.  
As the years dragged on Ron began collecting art supplies where he could. A bit of graphite here, a bit of oil paint there. His favorite piece though, was the magic quill gifted to him by Tonks. It was supposed to change color depending on what you were drawing. He made her a picture of herself and Lupin for her birthday, and her hair was the exact right shade of pink.  
There was one portrait Ron never attempted though. He couldn’t bring himself to put her face on paper. It just wouldn’t feel right. He was too scared to get it wrong. And the thought of never seeing her again was too painful to consider.  
“Ron we are going to find all the horcruxes. We will. And we will get back to them.” Harry said, breaking Ron out of his daydream. Ron’s quill was perched over some parchment as he fought with himself.  
“I know.” Ron said with a sad smile. Without a second thought his quill began moving. A familiar face began appearing on the parchment and Harry smiled.  
“Thanks mate.” Harry said as Ron handed him the portrait of Ginny. “Maybe you should draw one for yourself of- “  
“I can’t. What if I get it wrong and the last time I see her face its all wrong?” Harry didn’t respond for a while.  
“I’m gonna go help Hermione with dinner. Come in soon, it’s cold.” Harry stood, tucked the drawing of Ginny in his back pocket, and went inside their tent. With a sigh Ron pulled out another piece of parchment, closed his eyes and conjured her in his mind.  
Their first kiss when he finally told her how he felt. Staying up late to drink smuggled butterbeer by the fire. He pictured her face the first time he told her he loved her. And remembered how she looked when she said it back.  
Ron opened his eyes and smiled. He didn’t need a portrait. He was going to see her again. There was no other way.


End file.
